The invention relates to a method for transferring a predetermined pattern onto a flat support by direct writing by means of a particle or photon beam, and comprising at least:                deposition of a photoresist layer on a free surface of the support,        application of the beam on exposed areas of the photoresist layer,        performing correction by modulation of exposure doses received by each exposed area,        developing of the photoresist layer so as to form said pattern.        